Soul Eater: The Lord of Darkness Dracula's Rebirth
by Ace of Aces 1990
Summary: From Romania comes the latest Belmont, a sixteen year old boy, to the united states to take better training before he can face the dark lord Dracula. Little does he know that he's getting involved in another struggle against evil...
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Eater: The Lord of Darkness Dracula's Rebirth  
**

**(Author's notes: this is a fanfic that I started with my sister, combining the stories of Soul Eater and Castlevania. We are using original characters, and will do our best to keep from having the story centered around them. We also will keep them from being Gary Stu Mary Su. Ideas you would like are always welcome as we will take any and all ideas into consideration. Be sure to read and review, and most importantly, enjoy!) **

**~Prologue~ **

For thousands of years, the lord of darkness has returned time and again attempting to gain dominance over the world. This dark lord is a very powerful being that can only be described as the essence of all evil. This dark lord is the vampire known as Dracula. Over the years, a certain bloodline has sent the dark lord back to the abyss of hell again and again, keeping the world safe from his evil reign. They are known as the Belmont clan.

Sixteen years ago, another Belmont was born. He was the next in line to wield the Vampire Killer, and take the place of his father in protecting the world from Dracula, himself. Two years later, yet another Belmont was born. Should Castlevania return, she would assist him in defeating the lord of darkness.

Unfortunately, the same year the second child was born, Castlevania had risen again and Dracula and his forces attacked. They slaughtered everyone in their hometown, searching for the two Belmont children. In the midst of the attack, their parents managed to escape with the two children and send them off to different locations. Soon enough the parents of these children only ended up dead themselves during the attack, hiding the whereabouts of the children.

The boy was sent to a different part of Romania, while the girl's location was unknown. The boy spent his years training to use the vampire killer, until he reached the age of sixteen. Once he reached that age, he was deemed ready to take on advanced lessons, which could not be taught in Romania. He would be sent to the "Death Weapon Meister Academy" in the state of Nevada in the United States.

Throughout his years, he has become a battle hardened warrior, one which many would not expect. Would he ever find his sister, and would he ever vanquish the dark lord? Only time can tell what Lucian's fate will be.

**Chapter 1**

**The Youthful Slayer**

**A new student to the DWMA?**

It was a calm night, until one of those murderous beasts arose: kishin. There it was, killing an innocent woman, about to kill another along with it. How disgusting.

"Murderer, Jack the Ripper," Maka said while holding her Scythe, and friend, Soul, "I'm here for your soul." The monster looked up at her while laughing.

"Soul Eater…" Maka began, "He's a human."

"Yup, Maka, and I'm a scythe," Soul replied, "But normally with a human shape, the form of the shape isn't a problem. It's the soul." Suddenly, the beast jumped up and tried to attack.

"Let's go Soul Eater!" Maka yelled.

"Gotcha!" Soul answered. The two successfully captured the kishin. "This makes soul number 99." Soul then gobbled up the kishin soul. All they needed now was a witch soul, and Soul could become a death scythe. Soul and Maka then ventured off to find a witch. After doing some research, they found that the witch, Blair, lived in a nearby place. They hurried over.

Soul then barged in, without realizing that Blair was taking a bath. Soul nosebleed, and fell over. Maka also came in, and yelled at him for it. After attempting to take her soul, she beat them with one of her spells. They came back repeatedly, trying to beat her, but they never could…until one night.

After Soul pretends to leave Maka's side, and go with Blair, they are able to take her soul. But she's still there. They soon learn that Blair is no witch-just a cat with an amazingly ridiculous amount of magic. So, why was she still alive? Cats have nine lives-or in this case, souls. Because they mistook a cat for a witch, they had to start soul collecting…all over again.

The next day at school, everyone was talking in the hallway.

"Hiya!" said a girl, smiling while walking toward Maka and Soul. She wore a dark blue cloak, some black boots, black skirt, and a grey shirt. She had dark black hair and purple eyes.

"Hey there." Soul greeted.

"What's up Lexine?" Maka asked.

"Oh, nothing really~!" Lexine said while twirling her finger through her hair. "But, I have some awesome news!" Maka and Soul exchanged glances and then both said

"What is it?"

"Apparently, there's a new student here!" She squealed, "Maybe it's a meister! And I'll FINALLY have a partner!"

"That would be great!" Maka said cheerfully.

"That's cool." Soul agreed, "I wonder what kind of person this guy is."

"I don't know!" Lexine admitted, "But apparently he's really mysterious~!" A few seconds later, the bell rang.

**DING DONG DEATH DONG **(Was actually in the manga XD)

"Let's get to class!" Lexine said while pulling Maka and Soul with her. Maka laughed, while all Soul could think was "_This is SO not cool…"_

While everyone settled, their teacher, Sid came in.

"Hello Professor Sid!" most of the class said immediately after.

"Hey kids," Sid greeted as he sat down, "As some of you may know, we have a new student joining our class today."

"Wow! And he's in our class too!" Lexine whispered to Maka. She just giggled. Then, the "new" student walked in. He was fairly tall, had a long black coat, black boots, no shirt under his open jacket black pants, and a belt that had a whip on it. He had yellow eyes, very dark hair, and wore a stoic, yet slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"Oh no…" Lexine whispered.

"What is it?" asked Maka.

"I think he already has a partner…"

Maka closed her eyes, and opened them again, looking at his soul. She saw a multi-layered type soul. On the outside, he seemed so cold, and defensive, but on the inside it seemed very warm-but also sorrowful and a conflicted mess of emotions. When looking at his weapon, no 'active' soul was there, however, there was something. That much, she did not tell Lexine.

"Oh! It's alright! It's just an ordinary weapon! Not a partner."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." With that, Lexine sighed and listened to everything else Professor Sid had to say.

"So, please tell the class your name."

"…My name is Lucian…" He said with a cold voice, "Lucian Belmont." Suddenly, Lexine got chills. She stared at him, and repeated the name again, and again in her mind.

"_Belmont…Belmont? Where have I heard that before?"_

"Hey, Lexine? You okay?" Soul asked.

Lexine shifted up suddenly and said "Oh! Sorry! I'm okay!" while laughing nervously.

"Go ahead and take a seat wherever you feel comfortable." Sid directed. Lucian nodded and sat down in the same row as Maka, Soul, and Lexine. He ended up next to Tsubaki.

"Hello," Tsubaki greeted with a warm smile, "My name is Tsubaki, it's nice to meet you."

Although he felt annoyed, he couldn't help but feel the need to be kind to this girl. She just seemed so…friendly and polite, but not just that, there was something about her being that made Lucien feel good.

"Uh…Hi Tsubaki…"

"How are you?"

"Umm…I'm okay. You?"

"I'm wonderful." Tsubaki giggled. On the other side of her, sat Black*Star.

_"Wow…this guy thinks he's SO bad…He's nowhere near as big a star as I am…" _

Lucian noticed a bit of an obnoxious air coming from Black*Star and eyed him, not moving anything but his eyes.

"Got a problem?" Lucian asked.

"You're asking me if I have a problem? I'M BLACK STAR! THE ALL-MIGHTY ASSASSIN!" Black*Star replied.

"If you're the 'all-mighty assassin', then why are you screaming everything out like a little girl?" Lucian remarked coldly while closing his eyes.

"Oh no…" Tsubaki whispered to herself.

"LITTLE GIRL?" Black*Star yelled, "YOU THINK YOU CAN PICK A FIGHT WITH A BIG GUY LIKE ME? TSUBAKI, CHAIN SCYTHE MODE!" Black*Star screamed. Once Black*Star had said those words, Lucian opened his eyes and stared Black*Star coldly.

"Black*Star…!" Tsubaki grumbled.

Lexine looked over, as well as Maka and Soul.

"Uh-oh," Lexine said, "Looks like Black*Star's angry."

"Haha, this guy looks tough," Soul commented, "Black Star doesn't know what he's getting himself into…but of course, he expects himself to win."

"Poor Tsubaki…" Maka added.

Lucian let out a sigh and whispered "So it comes to this after all…" he then stood up and took out his weapon.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki yelled, "You can't fight in school!"

"It's okay Tsubaki, Sid's here, so it's okay if I destroy this guy." Black*Star stated obnoxiously.

"You really think you can just destroy me?" Lucian asked as he jumped down to the main floor of the room and cracked his whip loudly. "You obviously don't know who you're dealing with."

"I don't think, I KNOW!" Black*Star replied, also jumping down after Tsubaki transformed.

"Tsubaki…" Lucian said, "I'm sorry if this hurts you at all…"

"Wait! Lucian! Please! Don't hurt Black*Star!" Tsubaki pleaded.

"Tsubaki," Black*Star said, "It's okay. This guy is underestimating the all-mighty Black*Star!"

"Don't worry; he'll live after I'm done teaching him what it means to face a Belmont." Lucian says, almost a whisper.

Black*Star charged at Lucian while yelling "You better watch out!" He tried to attack Lucian, but he dodged and swiped his feet with his boot.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki said, "Just back out! This is dangerous!"

Black*Star got back up and completely ignored Tsubaki's last comment, only replying "Ninja Sword Mode." She transformed and Black*Star threw her in Lucian's direction. Lucian simply caught the blade. He then threw it back to Black*Star, who also caught it.

"All-mighty, huh?" Lucian asked sarcastically, "I'm really in over my head."

"Tsubaki! Shuriken mode!" Black*Star commanded. Tsubaki transformed, and was then thrown at Lucian. She landed in his right arm, and Black*Star said "Ha-ha! See? I TOLD you that I was a bigger star than you!" He then pulled Tsubaki out of his arm, only sarcastically replying "Ow…"

Lucian finally makes his strike, with his whip wrapping around Black*Star's neck. He holds it tightly against him, as Black*Star struggles to release it. Tsubaki transforms back into a human.

"Black*Star!" She shrieks while rushing over to him, "Please let him go!"

"You should really consider the possibility that your opponent is a greater threat than you." Lucian stated, "If you don't do that you're bound to fail." Lucian then released the whip. Black*Star fell over onto Tsubaki's lap. Lucian walked back up to his seat and clasped his hands together and rested his chin on them. Tsubaki helped Black*Star to his seat and returned to hers as well. Some of the students clapped while others said things like "Wow! That was amazing!"

"Well, that was very impressive. Thank you Lucian." Sid said, "And…Black*Star, the new guys got a point. You should be a bit less cocky."

Black*Star grumbled and gave Lucian a wicked glare. Lucian only ignored it.

"Wow!" Lexine exclaimed. "The new guy is awesome!"

"Yeah, he's pretty cool." Soul agreed, "You should definitely ask him to be your partner."

"You're right! I should!" Lexine agreed.

"Although…" Maka added, "He kinda scares me."

**DING DONG DEATH DONG**

Out in the hallway, Lexine saw Lucian walking ahead of her.

"Lucian!" Lexine yelled. Lucian turned around and looked at Lexine, who was waving at him and smiling.

"Do I know you?" Lucian asked.

"Well, sort of," Lexine replied, "I'm in your class."

"Well, that's very nice." He said as he continued to walk.

"Hey! Wait up! I need to ask you something!" Lexine hollered.

"Yes, what do you need?" He asked, still walking.

"Well, you're a meister, right?" Lexine asked running ahead of him.

He did not make eye-contact, but looked in her general direction and said, "Well, yeah. I guess you can say that."

"Well, I'm a weapon! Let's be partners!" Lexine suggested.

Lucian thought about it for a moment, and then said, "I do have the Vampire Killer…"

"The Vampire Killer?" Lexine asked, "You mean that whip you used earlier?"

"Yeah, it's been passed down my family for a very long time." Lucian explained.

"Well, you obviously don't know that one of the requirements of enrolling in the DWMA, is having a partner! Like me!" Lexine smiled.

Lucian shrugged and replied, "Okay."

"So, partners?" Lexine asked.

"Sure." Lucian answered as he walked away.

"YES! HEY EVERYONE! I HAVE A PARTNER! WHAT NOW?" She yelled across the hallway. Everyone stared at her. Lucian face-palmed and thought, _"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?"_

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Partners at Last**

**A legendary hunter as her Meister?**

"HEY EVERYONE! HEY EVERYONE!" Lexine yelled while dragging Lucian around the halls by the collar of his long coat, "I GOT A PARTNER! I GOT A PARTNER!" FINALLY! I GOT A PARTNER!"

_"I think I know why nobody wanted to be her partner." _Lucian thought. Many of the students were surprised that someone like Lucian would actually be partners with someone like Lexine. Finally, she and Lucian made their way over to Maka and Soul.

"Wow. Looks like it worked." Soul commented while staring at Lucian, still in Lexine's hand.

"Yep! We're partners now! Right Lucian?" Lexine asked.

"…Right…" He sighed.

Maka giggled and said, "Wow. You guys are really different from each other, huh?"

"No, we're exactly the same." Lucian replied sarcastically while giving her a skeptical look. Maka scratched her head nervously and laughed.

"Wow, you're a real charmer with the ladies, huh?" Soul asked sarcastically with a devilish smile.

"Well, this is already quite an eventful year…" Lucian commented skeptically.

"Ha-ha. So, Lucian, do you like parties? If so, we should throw one for you! I mean, you're new here and you got a partner!" Maka suggested.

"No." Lucian answered.

"Awwh! C'mon Lucian! I hang out with Soul and Maka all the time! You should too!" Lexine tried to convince him.

"I said no." Lucian answered once again.

"What if I told you that Tsubaki hangs out with us too?" Lexine asked him.

Lucian thought about it for a minute and looked at Lexine a bit skeptically.

"Does someone like Tsubaki?" Maka asked Lucian.

"Don't be absurd." Lucian replied.

Maka laughed.

"Although, Black*Star would be there too…" Lexine added.

"Oh…that guy." Lucian sighed, "Fantastic."

"C'mon Lucian! Just come! The party will be tonight at our place! Lexine knows the way." Maka begged him.

"I guess there's no convincing you otherwise." Lucian sighed.

"Cool." Soul said, "See you there man." He held out his hand to high-five Lucian, but he just stared at him.

"Umm, anyway, what kind of weapon are you again, Lexine?" Maka asked.

"Whaa-? You forgot?" Lexine asked in shock.

"Well, sorry…You didn't have a partner for the longest time so…"

"So? That doesn't give you an excuse to forget!" Lexine yelled.

"Hehe…Sorry." Maka apologized.

"It's okay buddy!" Lexine said while hugging her.

_"What is wrong with that girl?" _Lucian thought.

"Well, there is the possibility she was asking for my sake…" Lucian suggested.

"Oh yeah! I hadn't thought of that!" Lexine agreed, "Well, I'm actually a chain-whip."

"Well…that sure is interesting…" Lucian replied.

"Oh wow! That's awesome!" Maka added.

"Ha-ha, thanks!" Lexine said, "But, it's not all that cool…I mean, Soul! You're a scythe!"

"It doesn't matter the type of weapon for the user, well, actually it does." Lucian began "You see, scythes and whips do have their own advantages and disadvantages. Where a whip does not have the stopping power of a scythe, there is more dexterity and range within a whip. In many cases, a whip is actually more effective than the scythe. Whereas in other cases, the scythe is more effective than the whip. Get what I mean?"

"Ha-ha! I already knew that! Scythes just look WAY cooler!" Lexine replied while laughing. Lucian just stared at Lexine.

"…I can't use a scythe to save my life." Lucian admitted.

"I'm sure you could!" Maka replied, "It's not THAT difficult!"

"You do realize they're two COMPLETELY different styles, right?"

"I suppose, but I'm positive you could do it if you tried!" Maka encouraged.

"Yeah…maybe…" Lucian replied.

"That's the spirit!" Maka said with a smile. Soon into their conversation, Black*Star and Tsubaki came down the hall towards the group.

"Hello, Lucian." Tsubaki greeted. "How is everyone?" Lucian nodded to Tsubaki, who smiled back at him.

"Hey Soul!" Black*Star greeted Soul, giving him a high-five.

"How is your guys' soul collecting going?" Maka asked Tsubaki and Black*Star.

"Eh…well…" Tsubaki began.

"Collecting souls?" Lucian interrupted while titling his head with confusion.

"Yes," Tsubaki answered, "That is the purpose of the DWMA. I thought someone would have told you already. You see, with our partners we go on certain missions to collect kishin souls."

"What's a kishin?" Lucian asked seeming even more puzzled.

"You don't know that either?" Lexine asked, "Wow…"

"A kishin is a monster who was once human," Tsubaki explained, "After eating human souls they become a monster. We must kill them to preserve peace to this world."

"That sounds a lot like Dracula…" Lucian whispered.

"Dracula?" Black*Star asked excitedly, "Who's that?"

Immediately after, Lucian stood up and walked over to Black*Star. Looking directly into his eyes he said, "You do not want to meet him…"

"Dracula…Hmm, that name sounds familiar…" Lexine thought.

"Dracula is the essence of all evil," Lucian began, "And if you think anyone here can defeat him, you're dead wrong. Only the Belmonts can."

"Belmonts?" Soul asked curiously, "Who are they?"

Lucian looked to Soul and said, "My family, my ancestors, I am the latest. The Belmont clan has been around for many, many generations, and it has always been them who vanquished the lord of darkness back into the gates of hell."

"I see…" Maka said, interested in what Lucian had to say, "You must be pretty lucky then if you're that powerful."

"It's not a matter of being powerful, it's who can use this whip. Only the Belmonts can use it without practically killing themselves…the soul of Leon Belmont…the first to fight the Lord of Darkness, is sealed in this whip. Only direct male descendants are able to use the Vampire killer's true power…and only the wielder of the Vampire Killer can truly defeat Dracula." Lucian said while holding up his weapon.

"BIG DEAL! I COULD TAKE THAT GUY EASILY! I AM THE ALL-MIGHTLY BLACK*STAR! THE ONE WHO WILL SURPASS THE GODS!" Black*Star yelled proudly. Lucian looked at Black*Star and raised his eyebrow.

"Did you not hear what I said? Only the members of the Belmont clan can defeat him. I'm sorry, but you won't be able to even scratch him unless you can use the Vampire Killer." Lucien reminded him.

Suddenly, the P.A. went off, "Meister, Lucian Belmont and weapon, Lexine Cole, please report to the Death Room immediately."

"Let's go Lucian~!" Lexine said, again, dragging him through the halls.

While being dragged, Lucian had an annoyed skeptical look in his eyes, groaning "Here we go again…"

Lucian and Lexine walked through the entrance to the Death Room, wondering why Lord Death wanted to see them.

"Maybe Lord Death heard that we're going to be partners!" Lexine suggested.

"You think he'd make a big deal about that?" Lucian asked.

"No, but he needs to confirm it and all that stuff…" Lexine added, "I mean, it's pretty important."

"…Right…"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Hmm?"

"If you didn't come here, I don't know when I would have gotten a partner…so, thanks." Lexine smiled gratefully.

Lucian looked at Lexine curiously and said, "No problem…I guess."

The two of them reached the Death Room and saw Lord Death. He turned around and said, "Hey! Hi! What's up?" Lucian stared at Lord Death with a confused skeptical look.

"Hiya, Lord Death!" Lexine greeted, "What did you need to see us for?"

"You see, rumor around school is that you two are now partners! Is this true?" Lord Death asked comically.

"She asked and I agreed…" Lucian answered.

"Yup! I FINALLY have a partner!" Lexine said cheerfully while hugging Lucian tightly and giggling. Lucian gave her an annoyed yet surprised look.

"Yes, but this isn't all fun and games, you will need to protect each other even if it means dying for your partner."

Lexine's face became more serious and she nodded. Lucian crossed his arms and nodded as Lexine did.

"Good, now then, I should give you your first mission!" Lord Death said.

"Kayy!" Lexine responded, once again cheerful.

"_Dear god…Why is this girl so happy about this kind of stuff? Or…at all?"_ Lucian thought curiously.

"Lucian, you shouldn't be so down!" Lord Death said, tilting his head to the side, "You should be more hip!"

"…What?" Lucian whispered, "How can this guy be the Grim Reaper?"

"Anyways, for your first mission, I would like you to claim the soul of a kishin who has been murdering numerous people in Death City. It should be easy for your first mission. But remember, be careful." Lord Death warned them.

"We can do it!" Lexine said while giggling. Lucian sighed at Lexine's cheerfulness.

"Well, you kids go have fun!" Lord Death called to them as they left.

_"A single kishin…that's it?"_ Lucian thought.

"This is SO exciting!" Lexine interrupted Lucian's thoughts.

Lucian facepalmed and looked to Lexine and said, "Okay…what's the big deal, it's only one enemy…"

"What's the big deal? The big deal is that we have our first mission! Oh, and also, if you collect enough souls, I can become a Death Scythe!"

"…I thought you were a chain-whip…?"

"Oh, yeah. I am…but 'Death Chain Whip' sounds pretty stupid, doesn't it?" Lexine said, "Wait! Weapons are called Death Scythes anyway…" Lexine laughed at her stupidity and smiled at Lucian.

"So…" Lucian began, "If you become a Death Scythe, what exactly does that mean for you?"

"IT MEANS I BECOME THIS TOTALLY AWESOME WEAPON WHO'S LIKE WAY STRONGER AND LOOKS COOLER!" Lexine yelled happily.

"So basically, you have a massive power increase…"

"That's right~!" Lexine said as they exited the entrance way to the Death Room. A few minutes later, Lexine and Lucian reached the rest of the group.

"Hey guys. What did Lord Death wanna see you about?" Soul asked curiously.

"We were assigned our very first mission~!" Lexine explained happily.

"Yeah…a single kishin…" Lucian stated sounding disappointed.

"Awwh, it's okay!" Maka told Lucian, "Soul and I still have missions with single kishin sometimes. It's just great knowing you're closer to creating a Death Scythe- Maka stopped herself, remembering how Soul and her now had to re-collect all 99 kishin souls and the single witch soul.

"Back home in Romania, it was normal to fight off at least a dozen monsters every day…especially with Castlevania as close as it was…" Lucian explained.

"Castlevania?" Black*Star asked.

Lucian looked over at Black*Star and said, "Castlevania is Dracula's castle, and it has risen once again."

"Wow…" Tsubaki said, "It must have been so hard for you…"

"Hard?" Lucian asked, "It's my life. I live and breathe fighting these monsters every day…its normal."

"Wait…" Lexine interrupted, "Did you say you were born in Romania?"

"That's right, Transylvania to be more specific…"

"Wow…Hmm, I don't know why, but I've always thought Romania was really cool!" Lexine said with a giggle.

"And here I thought you were going in a different direction…"

"What do you mean?" Lexine asked seriously.

"Forget about it…" Lucian said, "It's not important."

"So, Lucian," Soul said, trying to change the subject, "You still coming to the party with Lexine tonight?"

"Oh right…" Lucian remembered, "What was that party for again?"

"The celebration of you two becoming partners!" Maka reminded him.

"Oh yeah…how silly of me." Lucian said sarcastically.

"This will be so much fun!" Tsubaki said with a smile.

"Yes it will~!" Lexine agreed.

"Are you guys kidding? The only reason it's going to be any fun is because I, the mighty Black*Star will be there!" Black*Star stated proudly.

"If I hear that kid brag one more time I am going to jump off a cliff." Lucian grumbled.

"Don't do that! Then I won't have a partner anymore!" Lexine said worriedly.

"Hehe…" Maka started, "That's really what you're worried about?"

"YEAH! It took me forever to get a partner! I can't lose him now!" Lexine said.

Tsubaki giggled and said, "Don't worry Lucian, Black*Star isn't that bad once you get to know him…"

"I was afraid you'd say that…" Lucian replied.

"Well, see you there man…" Soul said, walking away with Maka.

"Lucian seems really nice. I think he and Lexine will be great together!" Maka told Soul.

"Yeah…they're pretty different though…Let's hope she doesn't annoy him too much…That'd be uncool." Soul replied.

"Ha-ha, yes it would." Maka smiled at her partner.

Back at the group, Lucian and Black*Star had left to go to different places. It was just Tsubaki and Lexine.

"I'm glad you two are partners," Tsubaki started, "He seems very kind, and I think you two will make a good team."

"Ha-ha! Me too~!" Lexine agreed.

"Although, he doesn't seem to like Black*Star very much…I hope they can learn to work together like the rest of us do…"

"Yeah…if they keep fighting, it could be bad…"

"Well, we can only hope for the best!" Tsubaki said with a bright smile.

"That's right!" Lexine agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Enter the Vampire Killer**

**Decisive battle against the Dark Assassin?**

Lucian and Lexine were walking through the empty streets of Death City, searching for their target, the kishin that was murdering more people in the city. Lucian had the Vampire Killer out and ready. Lexine constantly wondered why he wasn't holding her instead.

"Hey Lucian?" Lexine asked.

"Hmm?" Lucian looked back to her.

"Why are you using that thing instead of me?"

"It's just what I'm used to…unless I'm supposed to be using you right now…"

"Yeah! You kind of are! It's important that-" Lexine was interrupted by the sound of a women screaming a few streets away. "Kishin…" She said.

Lucian's face immediately switched from annoyed to battle hardened serious. He tapped Lexine on the shoulder and said, "C'mon!"

"Right~!" Lexine said, transforming into her weapon mode: a chain whip, about the same length as the Vampire Killer and with a scythe blade about a foot long on the end. Lucian caught her and he began running toward the noise. When they reached the destination, the women had been killed and the kishin was there, eating her soul.

"Well, I've never seen anything quite like that before…"

"How disgusting…" Lexine said, "This is why the academy was formed…to take down these…these murders."

"You mean these…monsters…" Lucian corrected her, "Let's get it!" Lucian ran toward the kishin and lashed Lexine, hitting the monster in the back. It turned around and stared at them.

"More power…" The kishin hissed.

"To quote an ancestor of mine, you don't belong in this world!" Lucian , lashing Lexine again. The kishin jumped up, landing directly in front of Lucian. It tried to tear his skin with his claws, but Lucian hit it again, sending the kishin into a wall. Lucian walked up to the stunned kishin and asked, "Are you done yet?"

The monster growled viciously and began fighting back. It clawed Lucian in the arm, not a deep cut, but enough to bleed for a while.

"Lucian!" Lexine cried, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" He responded, while slashing the whip at the monster once again. The hit, connected and managed to cut into the kishin, it wasn't dead yet, but wounded.

"We almost got it!" Lexine said cheerfully, "Go! One final strike!"

Lucian ran at the creature as he brought his arm back to swing the chain-whip again, "DIE MONSTER!" Lucian yelled, the tip of Lexine's blade sliced right through the kishin, tearing it in half. It disappeared and a glowing red soul was left in its place. Lexine transformed back into human form and picked it up.

"So…how is this done?" Lucian asked.

"How is what done?" Lexine asked.

"Soul collecting."

"Oh! After you kill the kishin, you need to keep the souls until you get 99 of them, then, you must collect a witch's soul. Death Scythe!"

"Okay…now how do we hold onto the souls?" Lucian asked, "I don't think I have a pocket big enough to carry all of those…"

"Well, there's different ways. Tsubaki and Black*Star simply collect them by placing them into a large bag, while Soul eats them."

"…He…eats them?"

"Yeah! OH! I WANNA TRY!" Lexine yelled as the swallowed the soul whole. "That…was. AWESOME!"

Lucian's eyes widened and he stared at her. "…Now I'm concerned on a number of levels…" Lucian said.

"Ha-ha! Let's go! We're already late for the party!" Lexine said, dragging Lucian with her.

"_Not this again…" _Lucian thought while letting out a big sigh.

When they arrived at Soul and Maka's house, Maka greeted them with a smile, "Hi guys! Glad you could make it! I was worried that the kishin battle wasn't going well…"

"Nope! We were awesome out there! Lucian was all like WOOSH and the kishin was all like RAWW and I was all like YAYY!" Lexine told Maka. Lucian facepalmed and Maka laughed.

Lucian thought for a moment, trying to think of actual feedback when he finally said "…She's a good weapon, I'm comfortable using her." He and Lexine walked inside. He sat down next to Tsubaki and Lexine next to Soul. Maka brought some snacks from the kitchen and sat down.

"How was the battle?" Tsubaki asked Lucian and Lexine.

"It was fast and easy. Took him out flawlessly." Lucian responded dryly.

"Hmm…There's a hole in your jacket…-" Tsubaki stopped and noticed the blood dripping from his arm. "Oh no! You're hurt!"

"It's nothing. I've suffered much worse before…" Lucian reassured her.

"But still!" Tsubaki went to get the first-aid kit and patched his arm up. "There you go!"

Lucian looked down to his arm for a moment, then looked back to Tsubaki who was smiling brightly. He was unsure what to say.

"Hey everyone~!" Blair said walking in the room in her usual revealing outfit. "How's everyone doing?" Soul nosebleed and Maka looked at her angrily.

Lucian's nose bled a little too as he said, "Would you mind putting some more clothes on please?"

Blair laughed and said, "No! What's the fun in that? Nyaa."

"_Oh, that's just fantastic…" _Lucian thought sarcastically.

"You must be Blair! Soul and Maka have told me a lot about you! I'm Lexine!" Lexine greeted Blair.

"Hiya~!" Blair said, "And what's your name?" Blair asked looking at Lucian.

"…Lucian Belmont." Lucian said.

"Awwh! You're so cute!" Blair said running over to Lucian and hugging him to death.

"Hahaha!" Lexine laughed at Lucian.

"Would somebody please get this girl off me?" Lucian asked, very annoyed.

"Sorry, Nya~!" Blair said while getting off.

"Wait a minute, something seems to be missing…" Lucian commented.

"YAHOO!" Black*Star yelled as he jumped through the window, shattering the glass.

"Never mind…" Lucian said.

"Black*Star, you realize that the front door is right there, right?" Soul asked, pointing to the door.

"Of course I do! But only big guys like me make their entrances through windows. It's pretty awesome, huh?" Black*Star asked. Lucian sighed.

"Black*Star…You're going to pay for the window, right?" Maka asked, slightly annoyed.

"Are you kidding? I don't have that kind of money. How about, I'll give you my autograph instead!" Black*Star suggested handing Maka a piece of paper with his sloppy handwriting.

"How much does that window cost?" Lucian asked, looking to Maka.

"Hmm, I'm not too sure…why do you ask?" Maka asked.

"Find out and I'll get you a new one." Lucian offered.

"Don't be silly! Have you guys forgotten about me, nya?" Blair asked, "Pumpkin Pum Pum Pumpkin!" Blair said, repairing the window with her magic.

"Well that was…interesting…" Lucian commented.

"Awesome!" Lexine said.

"Oh by the way, Lucian!" Black*Star began as he jumped on top of the table, "Sense I was going easy on you last time, I challenge you to a REAL fight!"

"Don't waste your time rookie, you'll only get yourself hurt." Lucian said.

"Sounds to me like you're scared!" Black*Star said.

Lucian sighed and said, "Fine…tomorrow in front of the academy after first period…if you're really desperate for a fight that is…"

"I'll be there." Black*Star said, "Let's go Tsubaki." He said, the two of them leaving.

"Thanks for inviting us! It was lots of fun!" Tsubaki thanked them and ran back inside quickly to give Lucian a hug, then leaving with Black*Star. Lucian lightly blushed.

While walking down the street, Tsubaki looked at Black*Star and said, "Are you sure you want to fight him?"

"Of course I do. I can take him. Remember, I'm going to be the one who surpasses the gods." Black*Star reminded Tsubaki.

"Right, just remember, you still have a long way to go. I want you to be more careful." Tsubaki told him.

"He turned back to her and nodded with a smile, "Don't worry."

Back at Soul and Maka's house, Lucian continued to blush, thinking about what had just happened.

"I knew you liked her!" Lexine said excitedly.

"Ha-ha! It's pretty obvious now, isn't it?" Maka asked Lexine.

"Yup!" She replied.

_"Hmm…Lucian and Tsubaki…That's cool…" _Soul thought.

Lucian blushed a little harder, "Like I said before, don't be absurd."

The next day at school, everyone was gathered by the 'Mission Board'

Tsubaki and Black*Star walked up to the rest of the group.

"What's going on there?" Tsubaki asked as they joined the group.

"Hey guys!" Black*Star said as he approached.

"Hey guys! Good morning!" Maka said.

"Good morning you guys!" Tsubaki greeted. Soul and Black*Star high-fived and Lucian stared at them strangely.

"What's going on here?" asked Tsubaki.

"Seriously? You haven't heard yet?" Soul asked, "It's a pretty hot topic around here right now."

"Ha-ha-ha! Oh, I get it! Everyone's scared of what a big star I'm becoming!" Black*Star assumed.

"Not really, Black*Star…It has nothing to do with you…" Soul said in response.

"Someone took the mission for the Pyramid of Anubis." Maka said, "I wonder who could have done that?" Everyone stood for a moment, thinking about it.

_"The pyramid of Anubis…hmmm…I wonder if…she was there…" _Lucian thought.

"So, what do you guys think?" Soul asked, "Anyone else wanna go find out who took the big mission?"

"Yeah! Of course I do!" Black*Star said, "Whoever this guy is, he's a real show-off! He actually thinks he can build a bigger reputation than mine!"

"Okay, then let's get going." Soul suggested. The two of them stormed off down the hallway.

Lucian looked at Tsubaki and Maka and asked, "Are they always like this?"

"Pretty much…I think they're taking this too seriously though…" Maka sighed.

"Yeah…But, I wonder who this is…" Lexine wondered.

"I'm not sure…" Tsubaki admitted.

Black*Star and Soul went to numerous people from the academy, but were unable to find out who took on the mission, until they found Sid, about a half hour later.

"What are you two doing here?" Sid asked, "The bell rang. The classes have already started."

"What are we doing? What about you? You're a teacher, right? Shouldn't you be in class too?"

"I have other things to take care of right now." Sid said, "I'm a teacher and a busy man, you two should move along."

"Yeah, we will." Soul said, "But before we get going, there's something we need you to tell us about first."

"We need to know about the Pyramid of Anubis," Black*Star said, "Who signed up to take the mission?"

"Ah, that mission wasn't taken by a student from our school. It's much too difficult for one of you." Sid said.

"If not one of us, then who took it?" Black*Star asked.

"It was taken by Lord Death's son." Sid answered.

"Lord Death has a son?" Black*Star asked.

"Well, I'll be damned." Soul added, "Really?"

"Yes, really. I'm not a man to tell a lie." Sid answered, "He's a Grim Reaper, just like his father. His name is Death the Kid."

Later that day, Lucian waited patiently outside the school with Lexine. He leaned against the wall with his eyes closed. Lexine, walking around in circles. Suddenly, Black*Star and Tsubaki approached.

"Are you ready to be beaten?" Black*Star asked Lucian.

"Lexine, Chain-Whip," Lucian commanded, "Let's shut him up for good."

"Got it!" Lexine said, "Sorry Black*Star, Tsubaki!" She changed into weapon form and landed in Lucian's hand.

"Tsubaki," Black*Star said.

"Right!" She said as she changed into her usual form, a chain-scythe.

Lucian walked up to Black*Star, standing face to face with him, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Lucian asked, "You can always back out, and nobody would blame you."

"Are you kidding? Big guys like me never back out of fights with small guys like you." Black*Star said confidently.

"Black*Star, remember what he did last time? Maybe we should. It's alright if you do." Tsubaki suggested.

"Sorry Tsubaki, but this guy needs to learn his place." With that, Black*Star jumps back and swings Tsubaki at him, Lucian dodged, missing the scythe by barely an inch. He then swung Lexine at Black*Star, barely grazing his knee.

"You talk too much, you say you're some big guy, but you're just a little kid making a sad attempt to make an image. If you want to be as big a man as you say, realize that sometimes you'll have to back down if you value your life!" Lucian barked as he lashed Lexine again.

" Yeah, whatever! I know I'm a bigger guy than you! Tsubaki, Ninja Sword mode." Black*Star said. Tsubaki changed into a katana and he charged at Lucian, trying to stab him, but failing.

"Big Mistake." Lucian said, swinging Lexine, with her wrapping around the blade, pulling back, ripping Tsubaki out of Black*Star's hand. Lucian runs up to Black*Star, before he can punch him directly in the face, Tsubaki turns into a Smoke-bomb, letting Black*Star punch Lucian in the face.

"Ha-ha! That was awesome!" Black*Star said, "Tsubaki, Shuriken mode!" Tsubaki transformed, and after Black*Star threw her, Lucian dodged, but she still hit Lexine, causing her to be slightly hurt.

"Owch…" Lexine grumbled.

"You alright Lex?" Lucian asked. Lexine transformed into human form, her forehead bleeding.

"Well, this sucks." Lexine said while rubbing her wound feeling dizzy, Lucian took hold of her before she could fall and sat her down and took a look at her wound.

Tsubaki also transformed into human form and ran over to Lexine, "Lexine! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry, it's not your fault." Lexine reassured her.

"HA! I WIN! ALL MUST BOW DOWN TO THE ALL-MIGHTY BLACK*STAR!" Black*Star chanted.

Lucian looked to Black*Star with a glare "You haven't won yet. I still have Vampire Killer." He said as he got up, pulling out the Vampire Killer and walking toward Black*Star.

"Tsubaki," Black*Star called.

"Coming!" She said, transforming.

"Whenever you're ready." Black*Star said. Without saying a word, Lucian strikes at Black*Star, cracking the whip loudly.

"What's going on here?" Soul asked as he and Maka walked outside.

"Another fight, remember?" Lexine told them.

"Oh, yeah." Maka remembered, "Why aren't you out there with him?"

"I was, but I got hurt." Lexine explained. The three of them sat down and watched the battle.

Black*Star attacked Lucian, swinging Tsubaki at him. Lucian quickly responded by wrapping the whip around Tsubaki, disarming Black*Star a second time, careful not to hurt Tsubaki.

He then lashed the whip at Black*Star, cutting his cheek. Before finally asking "Had enough?"

"You wish! A small cut can't hurt a big guy like me!" Black*Star said, "Tsubaki," He began attacking with Tsubaki once again.

Lucian dodged his every attack and said "I would have done more, but I really don't want to upset a pretty girl."

"She has a name, you know." Black*Star said defensively.

"I'm not the best with names." Lucian said as he lashes at Black*Star again, cutting his arm. "Thought you said you would put me in my place, I don't feel any different."

Lucian cracked his whip loudly and caught one of Tsubaki's blades, holding the whip ready for a heavier strike, he was aiming for Black*Star's chest this time, when he was about to hit Black*Star again, Tsubaki transformed into a human once again and stood right in front of Lucien, "Please! Don't hurt him!" She pleaded.

Lucian held the whip ready to strike again, looking into her eyes before lowering the whip. "Never had any intention to hurt him. I only want him to realize that I am a true threat to him now...as long as I'm his enemy." Lucian responded. Then, he walked back to Lexine, checking on her wound.

"How are you holding up?" He asked.

"Better. I have Soul and Maka to keep me company." Lexine explained with a smile.

"Hiya Lucian! Impressive fighting." Maka complimented.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." Soul added.

"It's really not a big deal." Lucian replied.

"Sure it is!" Lexine said.

"Well, seeing as I was raised to fight like this, it's not a big deal to me." Lucian stated and shrugged, "Besides, I shoulder the responsibility of taking down Dracula. I have to be a good fighter."

"Hmm…Dracula." Lexine thought out loud.

"You alright Lex?" Lucian asked.

"Yeah, it's nothing."

Black*Star and Tsubaki walked by the four of them, Tsubaki went back inside, but Black*Star stayed outside. Without even turning back, he said, "One day, I will defeat you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Remedial Lesson part 1**

**The Zombie teacher in the graveyard?**

In class that morning, Lexine decided to sit next to Lucian.

"Hey, Lucian?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Have you heard that rumor about the teacher, Sid?"

"Nope, what about him?"

"Apparently, he died…And now, someone's taking students from the academy."

"Well, that kinda bites, now doesn't it?"

"So, you guys heard too?" Maka joined in.

"Yup~! I hope I don't get taken…That would suck!" Lexine said.

"And apparently, everyone who sees him says the same thing…" Soul began "THEY SAID HE WAS A ZOMBIE WHO HAD A HOLE IN THE MIDDLE OF HIS FOREHEAD!" Soul said, scaring the crap out of Maka and Lexine.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Said Maka, hitting Soul with her book. Suddenly, the door opened, and a man with red hair walked in.

"Alright kids, quiet down." He said, Class is about to start."

"Why do I have a feeling this guy is REALLY gonna get on my nerves?" Lucian said outloud.

"I'm not going to bother taking attendance, but I will tell you one thing right now. Anyone who thinks the bell decides when class is over, is wrong. I do. Clear?" The man said again, smiling up in Maka's general direction, seeming like he was trying to act cool.

"Hey, is it just me, or is your stupid father making that goofy face right at us?" Soul asked Maka.

_"What!" _Lucian thought as he looked to Maka with sheer surprise on his face.

"I think it's just you." Maka said, "And please, do not refer to him as my father."

"What's up with this, Death Scythe?" Soul asked, "Are you our new teacher now or something?"

"I'm just a substitute, until they find someone who can fill Sid's position permanently." Death Scythe said, "However, that means I'm still in charge of this class, so as long as I'm here, you will call me Professor Death Scythe! Alright then, let's take attendance."

_"Just what is up with this guy? Is he off his rocker?" _Lucian thought.

"You just said you weren't going to!" Soul yelled.

"I'm not going to take attendance for the guys-but I think I will for all the ladies." Death Scythe said. Lucian face-palmed, the noise was loud enough that everyone heard and looked to him for a moment and then back to Death Scythe.

"Quit being a creep!" Soul yelled.

"He doesn't know when to quit this does he? Soul gets the lowest possible grade for today's class." Death Scythe commented as he wrote something down in the class roster he held.

"Hey! What's that you're writing!" Soul demanded.

After taking attendance, Death Scythe said, "Maka and Soul, Lord Death wants to see you in the Death Room. Oh, Lucian and Lexine too." Lucian stopped just before leaving the room and looked to Death Scythe with his usual annoyed expression. Death Scythe looked to him and said "Better get going, unless you'd like to be marked lowest grade as well." He smirked. Lucian's annoyed look intensified as he left with the others to the death room.

"I wonder why he wants to see us…" Maka said, "Oh look! It's Black*Star!" She said pointing to the top of the guillotine.

"Why are you standing up there like an idiot?" Soul asked.

"They found us pretty easily…" Tsubaki said.

"It's kind of hard to hide when you're as big a star as I am." They jumped down and Black*Star said, "Oh well. That's a disadvantage I think I can handle."

"Hiya, Black*Star, Tsubaki!" Lexine said.

The six of them walked over to see Lord Death. He wasn't there.

"Where is he?" Lucian asked.

"Here, I got it." Maka said, "42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door." The mirror began to glow and Lord Death appeared. "Lord Death, are you there?" Maka asked.

"Ya! Ya! Hi! Hello! What's up?" Lord Death said.

"Scythe Meister Maka reporting in!" Maka said.

"Yeah, and dark armed meister, Black*Star too."

"And Tsubaki! I'm his partner." Tsubaki said.

"Ehh…Chain-Whip Meister…Lucian Belmont reporting in." Lucian said.

"Well, what did you want with us?" Soul asked.

"I have an assignment for the six of you to take on."

"Assignment?" They all asked.

"Some extra lessons."

"Huh! Those extra lessons that stupid people get? Those lessons?" Maka asked nervously.

"Wait a minute…what?" Lucian asked.

"Well screw that," Soul said, "I'm gonna be a Death Scythe. I'm way too cool for extra lessons!"

"Do you remember your duty as meisters and weapons?"

"Yes! Our duty as meisters is to feed our weapons 99 kishin souls and 1 witches soul. We collect evil souls in order to keep the world at peace. We work to create a Death Scythe, Weapon of the Grim Reaper, Death." Maka explained.

"You are absolutely right! But do you know how many souls all of you have managed to collect?" Death asked, "Exactly zero!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Black*Star laughed. Death 'reaper chopped' him and said,

"It isn't a laughing matter, chuckles! Anyway, are you ready to learn what your extra lessons will include? Maybe you've already heard the rumors about Sid, who taught here at the academy until recently."

"I was right! It wasn't just a story!" Soul said.

"Yeah…But a zombie? I always thought he was a really good teacher…" Maka said.

"You're right! When he was alive, he was an excellent teacher!" Lord Death said, "But now he has changed. Now that he is a zombie he has been ridden from the fear of death, and he wants others to feel the same way. He is trying to train students to free themselves as well, but when a student won't listen, Sid attacks. Another difficulty is that we still don't know who changed Sid into a zombie in the first place, or what their motive possibly could have been."

"OKAY! You can leave it all to me sir! For extra lessons we just have to eliminate these guys?" Black*Star asked.

"Yep. That's pretty much it," Lord Death said, "Now, I don't want to put too much pressure on you, but if you happen to fail at these extra lessons, you will all be expelled!".

"WHAT? HE'S GONNA KICK US OUT!" Soul, Maka and Tsubaki yelled.

"But I just got here!" Lucian barked.

"Then you should try not to fail!" Lord Death said.

"THERE'S NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT! I CAN TAKE CARE OF GUYS LIKE THIS IN MY SLEEP!" Black*Star yelled.

"That's it…I'm jumping off a cliff now." Lucian said.

"Lucian!" Lexine said, slapping him across the face. Lucian looked at Lexine, more confused than anything else. Tsubaki, Maka, and Soul were panicking about being expelled.

Later that night, at Hook Cemetery, they looked for Sid.

"COME OUT! NAP-TIMES OVER ZOMBIE!" Soul yelled at Sid's grave.

"Hey Tsubaki, this is Sid's grave, isn't it?" Black*Star asked, "Sure this is where we wanna start looking? Don't zombies like to get up and move around a lot?"

"We might as well check this place first to make sure he isn't here." Tsubaki said.

"THIS SUCKS!" Lexine yelled, "WHY SHOULD WE HAVE TO BE EXPELLED FOR NOT KILLING SOME STUPID ZOMBIE AND SOME OTHER GUY? THIS TOTALLY BITES!"

"Just calm down, would you?" Lucian said with an annoyed look, "We can beat this guy if we try hard enough. We just need to find him first…"

"I'M NOT GONNA LET MYSELF GET EXPELLED OVER SOME WALKING DEAD GUY!" Soul yelled, "COME ON ZOMBIE! COME OUT!"

"It looks like an ordinary grave-stone to me…" Black*Star said.

"I NEVER EVEN LISTENED TO YOUR LESSONS!" Soul yelled, "SO THERE!

"Soul seems a bit…disturbed…" Tsubaki said worriedly.

"I always thought I was a great scythe meister just like my mother was…" Maka grumbled, "How can I suddenly be expelled?"

"What's up with Maka? She seems kind of down…" Black*Star said. Lucian shook his head and sighed, while Soul and Lexine were still yelling about being expelled.

"Black*Star? Aren't you at least a little worried about all of this?" Tsubaki asked. Black*Star, Soul, and Lexine ran around yelling at Sid. Lucian sighed when he saw the insanity trio trampling all over the graveyard and walked over to Tsubaki.

"Hey Tsubaki, can I ask you something?" Lucian asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"How is it that you haven't gone completely insane from being around someone like that?"

"You mean Black*Star? Well, it doesn't bother me. He means good, he's just not very good at expressing it. People see him as just a kid, but he's much more."

"Yeah…You know, umm, I'm sorry about…about before…"

"That's alright. Don't worry about it. Okay?"

"Alright then, well why don't you and I go look for Sid. It seems like we're the only ones who are-

Suddenly, the zombie, Sid, came bursting out of the ground, grabbing Maka by the leg and lifting her into the air.

"Maka!" Soul yelled, looking over at his meister.

"Are you scared, girl?" Sid asked, "I think you are!" he said as he got ready to stab her. Suddenly, Soul (in weapon form) came over and got Sid out of the way.

"That's what Sid's become?" Maka asked.

"Guess so." Soul said, Maka picking him up.

"Tsubaki! Get to Black*Star! Lexine!" Lucian said. Tsubaki ran to Black*Star and changed into her usual weapon. Lexine changed into weapon form as well, Lucian catching her.

"Maka. Soul. Black*Star. Tsubaki. Lucian. Lexine." Sid said, "Good morning, good afternoon, goodnight." Sid then lifted his grave out of the ground and said, "I always tried to remember my manners, that's the kind of man I was."

"Tsubaki, let's get ready to end this guy," Black*Star said.

"Right." Tsubaki replied.

In the Death Room, Lord Death was watching, "So it begins."

Back at the Grave Yard, Maka says, "Tell me Sid, why are you doing this?"

"Ding Dong Dong Ding, being a zombie is amazing. There are so many more things I can get away with!" Sid said, "Now, class is in session. I always was a man to start class right with the bell."

"This will be fun," Black*Star said, "I will get to teach you a lesson now, teacher. And sense it's coming from me, you know it will be a big one!"

"We don't want to be expelled, so we'll take your extra lesson, but I gotta say, I don't know what we're gonna learn from a decaying piece of flesh." Soul said to Sid.

"If you become a zombie, then death no longer looms over you. You can escape from fear and be free!" Sid encouraged.

"How sick…Who would ever wanna be a stupid zombie?" Lexine asked.

"Fear makes us human, and I have no intention of leaving that." Lucian said.

"How could you say that Sid?" Maka asked.

"You'll understand when you're dead!" He said, charging at Maka. Black*Star caught him with his chain, before he could attack Maka.

"I never was the kind of man to hold back!" Sid yelled as he threw Maka and Black*Star into the air. When they landed, they were about to attack when Lucian charged at Sid, trying to choke him with the chain.

"Lucian! It's not working!" Lexine yelled. Lucian pulled the chain back and stood with Maka and Black*Star.

"Gotta think of some other approach…" Lucian thought out loud.

"You kids should just give up! You one star meisters don't stand a chance against me!" Sid said.

"He's right. When Sid was alive, he was a three star meister…and now he's stronger." Maka said.

"Now kids, it's time for second period. Ding. Dong. Dong. Ding. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, when this lesson is over, you're all gonna die." Sid said.

"Then I guess we'll be cutting class today," Maka said, "I think I'll go home and take a nice hot bath."

"Let's go!" Maka said. Maka swung Soul so he hit Sid in the side. Everyone tried different attacks, but it seemed impossible to beat Sid.

"I'm not listening to any lesson of yours…" Black*Star said, "It doesn't matter what you say. Black*Star jumped up and swung Tsubaki directly at Sid while yelling, "Who's gonna pay attention to a rotting corpse like you…As long as there's a big star like me around!" He swung the chain-scythe all around. "Being a three star meister doesn't matter!" Black*Star yelled, "I AM BLACK*STAR!" He said as he kicked Sid in the stomach, pushing him back and causing him to cough up blood.

In the Death Room, "Oh! That was a nice attack! As one would expect from a dark assassin like Black*Star" said Lord Death.

"Tsubaki! Shuriken mode!" Black*Star said.

"Right." She said while transforming.

"YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY!" Black*Star said, throwing the giant star shaped shuriken at Sid.

"As if I'd even try," Sid yelled, jumping down. Sid tried to throw his tomb-stone at Maka, but she dodged it perfectly.

"People need fear to survive! It makes us grow stronger!" She yelled at Sid.

"Hmm?" Lord Death said while watching. Maka jumped back, kicking Sid in the face, and knocking him over. "If she wasn't afraid in this situation, I'd call that reckless, but Maka has the courage to fight despite the fear!" Lord Death said.

Maka knocked Sid onto the ground, kicking him again.

"Maka, let's do what he said. See if you can match my soul's wavelength," Soul suggested.

"But that hasn't worked for us a single time before!" Maka reminded him.

"So what? This is us, we can do it." Soul said. Maka looked back to Sid and spun the scythe around rapidly before making one final slice motion as she and Soul yelled "LET'S GO! SOUL RESONANCE!" The pressure from their power seemed to intensify greatly as Soul's blade started to shine. Black*Star and Tsubaki, Lucian and Lexine, Sid and even Lord Death from the death room all looked to Maka and Soul, astounded at what was happening.

"The legendary super skill of the Scythe Mister!" Maka said as Soul's blade took form into a much larger crescent blade, about as long as Maka was tall "WITCH HUNTER!" Maka screamed as she took a swing, she slipped and sent a powerful shockwave roaring through the ground that almost hit Black*Star and then Lucian, both of which only barely jumped out of the way. Black*Star landed on his side while Lucian landed back on his feet, holding Lexine ready.

"What in the hell was that!" Lucian asked quietly, looking back to Maka.

Black*Star jumped towards Maka yelling "TRYING TO KILL US! WHAT THE HELL MAKA!"

"He chooses NOW of all times to realize that people can actually be a threat to him?" Lucian asked, still very surprised from Maka's last attack. He looked at the damage that came from it and started thinking _"I wonder…"_

Maka and Soul were glaring each other down, Soul, still in scythe mode.

"NICE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! DO IT RIGHT, IDIOT!" Maka screamed.

"WHAT! YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! WHY IS THIS MY FAULT! YOU'RE THE IDIOT HERE! YELLING AT ME FOR NOTHING! DIE!" Soul yelled in return

"DIE! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! YOU DIE!" Maka screamed in return. Sid still stared in disbelief

"That was incredible power…!" Sid complimented. Maka started charging at Sid again.

"I WANTED TO DO IT WITHOUT A SUPER SKILL!" Maka complained as she jumped up. Sid dug his feet into the ground.

"I WANTED TO DO THINGS THE SIMPLE WAY!" She slashed at Sid but he sunk into the ground too quickly. "Huh! He's gone!"

"No, he's hiding underground…" Soul corrected as Maka landed, watching the area around her carefully.

"He's down there?" She asked as some of the ground behind her rose. Lucian saw it and his eyes widened "MAKA WATCH OUT!" But it was too late, Sid erupted from the ground and went to strike at the back of her head. **CLANK! **Black*Star was between Maka and Sid and managed to block him. Lucien's eyes widened again as he saw what happened.

"No way…" Lucien whispered. Sid jumped back as Black*Star started attacking again, Sid, again, retreated underground before Black*Star could connect a hit. Lucian ran to the hole, looking inside but he couldn't find any trace of Sid.

"Dammit…" Lucian whispered.

"Damn! He dodged our attack again!" Soul complained. Tsubaki's reflection appeared on Black*Star's blade and she looked to him.

"Now, Black*Star!" She directed.

"Yeah! I got it!" Black*Star replied confidently. "What Sid is doing now is using the first of the assassin's rules!" Lucian, Maka and Black*Star all stood back to back to back, watching the area carefully.

"Dissolve in the darkness, erase your breath, wait for an opening to attack your target." Tsubaki quoted. Black*Star held one end of his chain-scythe up while the other end wrapped around the three of them.

"Tsubaki, let's get a step ahead of this guy!" Black*Star whispered. Lucian watched the chain as it wrapped around, paying attention to every detail of what was happening around him, Maka and Black*Star doing the same.

"Right!" Tsubaki replied.

"_Black*Star…here's your chance to prove me wrong…let's see what you've got!" _Lucan thought. Black*Star seemed concentrated on the chains and nothing else.

"_Just gotta be faster, you're not going to upstage me in this performance!"_ He thought. Maka and Lucian looked Back to Black*Star, wondering what he had in mind.

"_Black*Star's movements seem different than usual."_ Maka thought.

"_Only one man is going to die in this graveyard! And it's NOT going to be me!"_ Black*Star thought. The chains formed into a star around the trio.

"Trap star!" He whispered. _"Assassin's rule number two…concentrate on the target."_ He seemed to almost sense the soul of Sid as he was concentrated more than ever before.

"_If I listen carefully, I can almost hear his soul's wavelength. I can pick it up through Tsubaki!"_ Black*Star fell completely silent and neither Maka, nor Lucian could hear a single sound from him.

"_His breathing stopped…" _Maka thought.

"_This kid's got something up his sleeve…what are you thinking?"_ Lucian wondered.

"And now…?" Lord Death asked quietly from the death room. For another moment, everything was perfectly silent, not a single movement, not a sound, nothing, It was as if the entire area was nothing more than a painting until Sid burst from the ground in front of Lucian, his eyes shot open at the sight of the large zombie in front of him

"Not good!" Lucian whispered. Black*Star quickly tightened his hold on the chains as they caught Sid by the knees and elbows.

"TRAPSTAR ACTIVATE! I think it's about time I send you back to the grave! You really stink!" Black*Star said as the chains wrapped around Sid and pinned him down. Maka was shocked by what he had accomplished, Lucian also had his eyes shot open, an expression of shock much greater than before. In the death room, Lord Death was also astounded but confused as well at what he saw.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Black*Star had actually caught Sid, Soul, and Maka, but somehow missed Lucian.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TYING ME UP ALONG WITH THIS GUY!" Maka screamed.

"Real nice, Black*Star…you chained up your own teammates…" Lucian commented sarcastically.

"Hey! At least I got him! Maka was just too slow to get out of the way of a big guy like me!" Black*Star said proudly.

"…Right…" Lucian Looked back to where he stood and thought for a moment about the placement of the chains "And yet…I managed to get out of that…I imagine after your boasting against me, I would have been caught in there as well."

"Oh, well you can't expect much from Maka!" Black*Star smiled. Lucian sighed, looking at the damage that came from Maka's Witch Hunter "Yeah…not much from Maka…" Lucian replied sarcastically.

In the death room, Lord Death continued to watch. "Hmm, so far so good, maybe it's time to take a break." He deactivated the mirror he used to oversee the battle.

"So now they have to fine the one that turned Sid into a zombie right?" Death the Kid asked.

"That's right." Lord Death replied as he turned around.

"So who's responsible? Do you know?"

"Hmmm…"

"He's no ordinary enemy, is he?"

"You're familiar with my current weapon right? Death Scythe? I assume you've at least heard of the Meister who trained him."

"Yeah, it was Maka's mother, was it not? What about her?"

"Actually, that's not quite right. Maka's mother was his second partner. He had another."

"…So that means…this person was his first."

"Yes, the man behind this is Dr. Franken Stein. And not only was he Death Scythe's first partner, he was also unquestionably the greatest Meister to graduate from the Acedemy."

Eventually, Lucian and Lexine, Maka and Soul, And Black*Star and Tsubaki made it to a building that appeared to have stitching all over it.

"He's here!" Maka whispered.

**End of chapter 4: The remedial lesson part 1**


End file.
